The destiny of Eev
by eeveeboy123
Summary: A story about an Eevee name Eev discovering her destiny and the dark world out out to ruin it


first story so please no mean comments but do criticize this story starts off with point of view but changes back quickly and pokemon have unlimited move selection in this so last resort only works with low hp or hurts the pokemon half as much as the opponent

The destiny of Eev

Eev's POV

The day started just like normal. I came down the stairs and told my parents umbreon (male) and espeon(female) that I was going to the field to play with Riolu. He always goes there he says that the flowers there are good luck. He even gave me a blue one to wear so that I could remember the fields if I ever left the village...

Riolu's POV

Today felt a little off in the fields I was waiting on eev. her and I always play in the field today was ordinary when it came to that. She came running into the field and we played games like tag and had practice battles but I usually won since I have aura sphere even though a Riolu can't normally learn aura sphere...

The two of them played for hours together until one pokemon came. The mysterious pokemon was a female vulpix who looked injured so Riolu came up to it and asked it, "what happened are you all right" and she said with a sort of weak tone"Yes I am fine although there is one problem. a group of rogue pokemon have come to my village and are terrorizing the pokemon!" Riolu who seemed more serious than normal told Eev, "We have to help them come on." Eev nodded yes and decided that getting help would be safer but it might be too late by then so she simply followed Riolu. Vulpix seemed to be wobbling as she ran and then all of a sudden fell to the ground too weak to walk she pointed directly in front of her to where the village apparently was.

Riolu and Eev looked out in fear and anger because they were too late the village had been left in ruins. Vulpix slowly crawled to them only to see what they just witnessed. Riolu tried to comfort her but she just kept on mention how all her friends were killed and that she was an orphan so they were her family. just as she was beginning to wipe away her tears her one friend appeared it was a shiny roselia girl with flowers that looked almost dead but a body twice as lively as a normal colored Roselia.

The Roselia looked at them and told her friend, "do not cry Sarah I managed to keep it safe." Riolu was amazed that he had forgotten to ask vulpix her name whilst Eev was wondering what she meant by seemed to have a look of relief as she said, "Thank you for that silver lining Rose." Eev decided to ask Rose about the things that happened, "Rose what do you mean by it and what attacked the village?" Rose seemed confused but then answered saying, "It is a stone used to grant wishes legend has it that Jirachi can grant any pokemon a wish using the stone and as for the village I have no idea because I hid before I could see what attacked us." Riolu looked confused wondering about Sarah so he asked her, "Sarah how could you be so injured if you hid from the attack?" Sarah seemed kind of shocked as she said, " I was attacked but it all happened so fast after all you seen what they did in the time they took to leave." Eev was going to keep on questioning them about the stone but Rose had interrupted her by showing them all the stone and as soon as she did a deoxys speed form swooped down and attacked Rose with extreme speed.

Sarah was the first to strike after that sending a will o' wisp to burn him. The deoxys seemed to be amazed that a pokemon of her stature would stand up for a friend and while he looked upon her face for a second Eev landed a blow with shadow ball causing him to be knocked back but only for a second. Riolu was about to attack after that when Deoxys used psychic to hold them all down and then blew them back. Sarah being the weakest was the first to faint. Rose on the other hand used a leech seed to retaliate which slowly drained his health away while Riolu kept on launching aura spheres in sync with Eev's shadow balls. the deoxys changed form again into defense form and then transformed again ,after taking multiple shots, back into his attack form. the deoxys seemed rather rushed so instantly launched a psychic causing all but Eev to fall do to type disadvantages. Eev became angered by this but and tried using quick atack and bite but the deoxys used superpower and eliminated her as well and then picked up the stone and turned into speed form leaving them all fainted.

Sarah was the first to wake up and when she did instead of spending her time waking the others she watched Riolu in his sleep. Rose woke up soon after and Sarah had no idea she was there until Rose told her that she can tell who Riolu cares for the most. Sarah was shocked and although she wanted to yell whispered, "Who and how can you tell." Rose told her quieter than normal, "look who he reaches for." Sarah looked at Riolu again and noticed that he had been reaching for Eev and that Eev was reaching for him. Sarah became disappointed and said, "it is always the same I find someone I care about and then they leave me it has and will always be this way." Rose looked at her with hope and said sincerely, "You will not be alone not now that you have me by your side." Sarah laughed under her breath and told her, "it's not the same you are more of a sister to me and you know that." Riolu and Eev awoke before Rose could respond and Riolu asked, "What happened how long was I out." Sarah told him, "not long." Eev waking up remembered the stone and told them all, "you guys we have to leave now to retrieve the stone."

Riolu agreed quickly and told Sarah and Rose, "Hurry up we have to save the stone from deoxys." Rose agreed with them but told them they did not know the way so could not find him simply by running after him with no idea where he is. Eev looked at her and told her, "We will not run after him without directions Riolu has the ability to see what is ahead and besides I remember which direction he left from." she pointed to what appeared to be the ruins of the city and Riolu started on that point in seconds with Eev right beside him. Rose looked at them and decided they should follow so she ran after them just behind Sarah.

Riolu and Eev made it to a large mountain and decided to wait on the others who were close behind and eager to get the stone of their village back from Deoxys. When they got their Eev could not contain one question from the two of them and blurted out, "How does the stone work?" Rose seemed to look kind of curious herself but told her, "The stone works at all distances from Jirachi but is most powerful when at its closest to him making it difficult by adding distance only delays the wish." Eev looked at her and grew much more solemn and asked, "Where is Jirachi at?" Rose shrugged and said, "I don't know but Deoxys might so we had better continue through the mountain." Riolu looked at the mountain and saw an entrance and told them, "I have seen the other side and it does not have an exit but Deoxys could float." He pointed up the mountain which was very steep and he then began to climb it. Eev and Sarah were the first to follow while Rose used energy ball to propel herself higher and higher.

Rose made it to the top first but was blasted by a fireball as soon as she hit the ground. She looked up and saw a magmortar who fired another blast at her but this time she used energy ball to weaken it. Magmortar took another shot and this time she new she could not handle the attack so she used synthesis and then tried using energy ball to weaken again but this time it was too powerful. She planned on just bracing herself for the attack even though she would fall if she did that. As the fireball got closer she stood there ready for the attack since jumping would only make her fall further from the mountain if she was hit. The shot had finally come with Eev and Riolu almost to the top Sarah heard her friends cry for help and practically launched herself in front of the Riolu and Eev. when she had seen what was happening she jumped in front of the attack seconds before impact and although the attack did not injure her, she did almost fall. Sarah regained her balance and then thanks to flash fire launched an amazingly powerful flamethrower knocking out Magmortar in one shot. Magmortar woke up almost instantly and asked, "What happened the last thing I remember is a voice saying something but I can't remember what." Rose looked at Sarah and whispered, "He was not doing those things on his own will so maybe it was Deoxys we might want to hurry ahead if so." Sarah looked at her and nodded and they left Magmortar to figure it out on his own.

Riolu felt that it was ominously quiet so he said, "That magmortar had a pitch black aura darker than anything I have ever seen." Eev shivered and said, "that magmortar gave me the creeps until he was beaten." Sarah could not help but comment and said, "That thing did not scare me a bit Riolu I just defeated it and moved on." Riolu looked at her and said, "Huh did you say something?" Sarah looked disappointed as she said, "No." Riolu shrugged and moved on until they came across a beautiful forest where everything was vibrant and happy. The group kept traveling until they reached a clearing where they decided they should camp even though it was not dark yet, they stayed and got ready to camp. After a few minutes of preparing a campsite Riolu noticed something unusual with his aura and he asked Eev, "Do you feel that?" Eev nodded and told him, "Yes it feels like before with the Magmortar only worse." Riolu and Eev looked around for a little while until Riolu saw the aura and then heard Sarah scream. She had been captured by a nest of ariados with black aura just like Magmortar. Riolu and Eev Rushed in to find that Rose was also held hostage. When Riolu saw this he began attacking with amazing speed and precision but missed one and was trapped in the web soon after. Eev decided to step up her attacking at that and used quick attack with such speed and power that they could not trap her in the webbing she constantly just tore it to pieces until they were freed and the ariados were defeated. The group again decided it be best to leave while they could since ariados are known for their trapping and tricking naturally.

After even more traveling, the group found a village to stay where everything was peaceful and decided to get back to hunting Deoxys tomorrow since it was already sunset. The group decided to join a nice family of Azumarill which had two kids an older brother who was a Marill and a younger brother who was an Azurill. The mother helped them in their hunt for Deoxys by telling them, "Deoxys was here but he seemed to do nothing but go due north."The father interrupted and told them, "Deoxys are said to appear where auroras are so maybe he is going to the northern lights." Riolu looked amazed and told them all, "Thank you all for the help we know where to go now." Eev looked at them and smiled and then turned her direction to Riolu to whom she whispered, "Riolu maybe now we can find a shortcut and stop him early." Riolu looked at her and whispered, "Only one problem Eev if he is going to all this trouble he probably already has the quickest path." Eev looked kind of shocked and then realized Riolu was right she had just not thought of it like that. The next day the family gave them a map and the mother and father told them, "They might need it since it shows a short cut or two." After that they also handed them a compass and just smiled. This did not last long because the little Azurill came out and told them all, "one day I want to save the day like you guys!" He would have continued to talk but he fell off his tail causing his brother to come out of the tiny hut to lift him up. Riolu feeling that it was urgent to hurry told them, "Come on before it is too late." Rose looked at them all sadly and told them, "I am sorry but I can't come because of the cold so I have arranged for me to stay with them." Sarah was shocked and said with a solemn voice, "If you are staying then so will I if it is alright with Azumarill." Azumarill looked at her and said "Of course dear you are always welcome here." Riolu looked at Eev and said, "come on Eev we have to stop Deoxys." Eev nodded and as they were running to the northern lights she waved good-bye to her friends possibly forever.


End file.
